The Chase (And Other Stories)
by Data Girl 3
Summary: A series of anthology stories set in the same universe as Beyond the Thirteenth Hour/Power of Innocence. Feel free to send me prompts for future chapters.
1. The Chase

Ludo lumbered past the rows of goblin houses and shops, his shaggy red fur billowing out slightly as he moved along at the quickest pace he could manage. Even he knew that his fastest speed was little more then a hurried gait, but he still was able to keep a significant distance between himself and the gang who were pursuing him.

He couldn't let them catch up to him. If they did, they would make him undergo the worst form of torture imaginable. Even worse then that time years ago, when he had been captured and tortured by a group of goblins.

Unfortunately, while he continuously managed evaded capture, he wasn't as lucky when it came to shaking his pursuers. There were a few times when he managed to find a place to hide from them, but just when he believed it was safe to come out of his hiding place, one of them spotted him trying to sneak away, and the chase would begin again.

The large yeti didn't have to look behind him to know that they were all wielding their weapons as they continued the chase. Growing desperate, Ludo let out a low bellow, calling for his friends, the rocks. From behind him, he could hear the startled cry as one of the rocks collided with one of them. Sparing a glance behind him, he watched as the pursuer who had been knocked down was helped to his feet again by his companions. For a very brief moment, Ludo's gentle nature nearly made him go back to see if the one who'd fallen had been hurt, but the reminder of what would happen to him if the small gang managed to catch him kept him from doing so. Instead, he took advantage of this moment to make a getaway.

As Ludo rounded the corner, his fear instantly gave way to happiness upon seeing his friend Sarah, sharing a small picnic lunch with her brother, Toby, at the base of the Goblin City's fountain. Sarah would keep him safe. There was no doubt in his mind. She'd protect him from the people who were chasing him, the way she'd protected him when they first met. She wouldn't let them take him away to torture him. He was safe now!

"Sarah!" Ludo rumbled as he plodded over to his caring friend. "Ludo in danger!"

"Danger?" Sarah asked, getting to her feet with a frown of concern. "What's wrong, Ludo? What kind of danger?"

"Ludo being chased," the yeti whimpered, pointing behind him with a shaggy arm. "Ludo get tortured! Sarah save Ludo!"

"Oh, stop exageratin', you silly beast!" Sarah, Toby and Ludo all looked over at the sound of the familiar scratchy voice that scolded the yeti. In doing so, they were able to see Hoggle, Stacey, Sir Didymus, and Wayne all standing a short distance away. Hoggle and Stacey were both holding garden sheers, and Wayne was carrying a large dog brush.

"Show some courage, my brother!" Sir Didymus spoke up. "We're only wishing to give ye a simple bath and grooming."

"And a little haircut wouldn't hurt," Wayne added. "Your fur's been getting a bit _too_ shaggy, Ludo."

Sarah looked over at the trembling Ludo, needing to hold back a laugh at how terrified the prospect of a bath and haircut made him.

"Aw, come on Ludo," Sarah spoke gently. "Would you feel better if I held your hand while they 'torture' you?" Ludo took a while to think about it, looking between Sarah and the group of would-be groomers.

"Yeah," Ludo finally nodded, accepting Sarah's extended hand. If she was going to be there with him, maybe the bath wouldn't be so terrible.


	2. Birthday

Sir Didymus made his way through the corridors of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, paw-in-paw with Lady Bernadine. Much to their mutual surprise, a letter had been left outside their house that morning from Daedalus, asking them to meet him in the Castle Archives room. It wasn't so much the request, but the fact that it had come from Daedalus that had surprised them. While the relationship between Sir Didymus and Daedalus was relatively amicable, they rarely ever spent time together outside of the usual group. So they were both quite curious about what Daedalus wanted.

As they journeyed through the castle, they happened to pass by Stacey, who had her arms laden with some scrolls.

"Oh, good morning, Sir Didymus, Lady Bernadine," Stacey greeted upon seeing the two foxes.

"Good morning to you, too, Princess Stacey," Sir Didymus replied.

"That looks like quite a lot you're carrying," Lady Bernadine observed.

"Oh, well, there's quite a lot to go over," Stacey explained. "You both know that I've been working on revolutionizing a few things here in the Goblin City. Such as setting up a proper infirmary, and perhaps do something about all those feral chickens we have wandering around. Maybe even installing a better wastewater system, if it's possible. So I've borrowed some old maps of the city infrastructure."

"Sounds like quite a lot to do, don't you think?"

"Well, isn't that what my job is?" Stacey asked. "So, what are you two up to, today?"

"Daedalus called us out here," Sir Didymus announced. "He said he wanted to discuss something."

" _Daedalus?_ " Stacey blinked, visibly surprised. "That's unusual. I wonder what he wants."

"Oh, it's nothing you should worry about," Daedalus stated, appearing at their side. "Just a little matter I wanted to discuss with them. Why don't you go and work on your city improvements?"

"Well…okay," Stacey said, still eyeing the owl suspiciously as she continued on her way.

Once Stacey had disappeared around the corner, Daedalus proceeded to lead Sir Didymus and Lady Bernadine to the Castle Archives room. When they arrived, they saw Hoggle, Ludo, Theseus and Prometheus were already there waiting for them.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Lady Bernadine asked once they were all inside and Ludo had shut the door.

"I've just remembered something important," Daedalus began. "Today is actually Stacey's 19th birthday."

"Her birthday?" Hoggle repeated, slightly taken aback.

"Yes. At least, it's the birthday they assigned her when she was taken out of the Underground. Obviously, they had no way to determine the actual date of her birth when she arrived in Kent. Especially since I lose the ability to speak in the Aboveground."

"But why did she not mention it, then?" Sir Didymus inquired. "If it's her birthday, then it's a reason to celebrate."

"Yeah," Ludo rumbled in agreement.

"Because," Daedalus replied. "Stacey's past birthdays were never much to talk about. You all know that she didn't have friends growing up. So, up until now, her birthdays simply consisted of Wayne bringing home a pizza from Stacey's favorite pizza place, and the two watching a movie together. That was pretty much it. I guess Stacey just got used to that, and decided her birthdays weren't worth mentioning."

"Cu-chu," Theseus said, his ears drooping.

"I say we should still do something for her!" Sir Didymus announced. "To make up for all those years without a proper birthday!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Prometheus agreed. "And if there's one thing my brothers and I are always ready for, it's a party!"

"Maybe we can even surprise her," Lady Bernadine suggested.

"Hmm." Daedalus mused. "Well, I can say this for sure- Stacey never had a surprise party before."

"Then it's settled!" Sir Didymus decreed. "We'll plan a surprise party for Stacey. One to make up for those 19 years of never having a proper birthday party."

* * *

When evening came, Stacey was sequestered in her room, hard at work at sketching out some rough blueprints for a community chicken coop for the number of chickens that always seemed to roam freely through the Goblin City. However, as she was taking a moment to study the progress she made, she slipped a hand into her vest pocket, pulling out a slightly crumpled photograph of her and Wayne, which had been taken a few weeks before she'd met Sarah and found a way back into the Underground again. For a long moment, she simply stared at the picture wistfully, studying Wayne's face. For not the first time that day, she started to wonder what he was doing at that moment, and wishing there was a way for her to see him.

At that moment, she was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt something tugging at her pant leg. Looking down, she saw Ambrosius, looking up at her expectantly.

"Oh, hello, Ambrosius," Stacey greeted, slipping the photo back into her pocket as she crouched down to scratch the sheepdog's ears affectionately. "Where's Sir Didymus?"

In response, Ambrosius let out a small whining sound and started to prance out of the room, but he stopped at the door to look back at Stacey, barking twice. Immediately, Stacey started to frown in concern. While she didn't have much experience with dogs in the Aboveground, there was no way to misinterpret the obvious ' _come follow me_ ' signals. But what could he possibly be trying to tell her? Was Sir Didymus or someone else in trouble?

Getting back to her feet, Stacey started to follow Ambrosius as the sheepdog let her through the castle halls. Before long, they reached the wooden doors that led out into the Goblin City. Right away, Ambrosius started to whine and scratch at the door.

"Oh, is _that_ what this is?" Stacey asked with a chuckle. "You're just wanting to go out and go to the bathroom? Okay, hold on."

Stacey stepped over to pull the heavy doors open to let Ambrosius out. However, when she did so, she was momentarily frozen in place at the sight waiting for her. Everyone that Stacey knew within the Labyrinth were assembled around a long table that had been set up in the middle of the courtyard outside. The table was adorned with glass bowls of flowers and multiple platters of food; baskets filled with focaccia and loaves of rye bread, sugared almonds, hard boiled eggs, tureens filled with pottages and chilled strawberry soup, turkey legs, roasted fish, wheels of various cheeses, and pot pies. Hovering over the table was a large banner suspended between two long poles. From the looks of it, it had been made from a few slightly stained bedsheets, but Stacey could only focus on the words that had been written across it in rusty red paint: ' _Happie Birthdae'_

"Woah," Stacey muttered, unable to look away as she walked down the front steps towards the table. "What's all this?"

"Daedalus told us all this morning," the goblin called Hötenz stated. "We know it's your birthday."

"So…you all put together all of _this?_ " Stacey asked, once again staring out at the elaborate spread in amazement.

"We all agreed it was a shame you never had a real birthday party before," Daedalus said. "So we wanted to help you have the best birthday possible, to make up for the past 19 years."

"You guys," Stacey chucked, shaking her head in amazement. "I…I don't know what to say."

"How about you just say thank you?" Lady Bernandie suggested. "Besides, we all brought presents." As she spoke, she held out a plate holding a simnel cake that was decorated with little gum paste owls and miniature crystal balls.

"And I brought you this," Sir Didymus declared, placing a wine flagon in front of Stacey. "It's the finest aged mead that I could find."

A mystified smile remained on Stacey's face as everyone else came forward to present their presents. Theseus had brought her a small woven basket filled to the brim with wild berries. From William the Worm, she got a small parcel containing some of the Missus' best tea. The Wiseman ended up giving her an old looking leather bound book that he stated was about the very history of the Underground and the Labyrinth. As for Ludo, he gave Stacey a rather crudely made chess board made of square slabs of stone, with polished pebbles serving as chess pieces.

"Aw, you guys," Stacey chuckled, looking over at her small pile of presents. "Thank you all so much!"

"We have something for you, too," Daedalus announced. "The goblins and myself, that is."

As Daedalus spoke, Røem Bååbå stepped forward, carrying a rather large flat object that was covered in a sheet. When the sheet was pulled aside, the object was revealed as a painting of Stacey's mother, Queen Susan.

"We found it stashed away in a side room in the castle," Shinjee explained as Stacey stared at the portrait in wonder. "Jareth must have stored it in there after she died. But we all thought you might want to have it."

"Thank you," Stacey whispered, visibly touched by the gesture.

"Our present, next!" Prometheus exclaimed. Without another word, the Fireys all turned and dashed off to a few barrels that were lying nearby. In unison, they all ignited the barrels using their control over fire. After a beat, the barrels all split open, releasing an impressive barrage of fireworks.

When the firework display Fierys had created came to an end, everyone went to work at enjoying the food that had prepared. During the dinner, Hoggle stepped over to Stacey's side.

"Stacey, could you come with me for a minute?" he asked. "I'm afraid…my present is not something I can give you here. It's best to go to a place away from the light of the Goblin City.

"Of course," Stacey agreed.

Together, the two slipped away from the festivities, with Hoggle leading the way out of the city and to the hill overlook just beyond the city gates. Once they reached their destination, Hoggle crouched down next to a tree and reached into a hollow opening by the base of the tree, pulling out an earthenware flower pot that contained a single flower that almost looked like a lily with pale white petals

"Oh, wow," Stacey breathed. "Hoggle, it's _beautiful_!"

"Just wait," Hoggle said, stepping out from the shadow of the tree and into the light of the moon shining overhead. The moment the flower was bathed in the moonlight, the appearance of the petals shifted, becoming as clear and transparent as glass. Upon seeing Stacey's look of amazement, a small smile appeared on his face.

"It's called a Crystal Moon Flower," Hoggle explained. "Most of the time, it'll appear as an ordinary flower, but when the flower is exposed to a high amount of moonlight, their true beauty emerges. As you can probably guess, it's very hard to locate them, considering they can only be properly identified when the conditions are right. But I…." Hoggle's words trailed off when he noticed that Stacey was starting to cry. "Stacey?"

"I'm sorry, Hoggle," Stacey muttered, wiping away the tear running down her cheek. "It's not that I don't appreciate your gifts, and what you've all done for me today. Because this party and all your presents are wonderful, and I love it all. This really _is_ the best birthday I've ever had."

"But?" Hoggle prompted.

"I just wish….Wayne could be here," Stacey admitted. "This is the first birthday I've ever spent without him. I'm sure you know that traveling between the Underground and Aboveground isn't as easy as just walking out to the Goblin City Marketplace."

"Even if it was," Hoggle added, nodding in understanding. "It might be harmful to both of you. It's not as if you could really explain where you've been, and why you won't be able to stay."

"You know," Stacey said, looking up at the moon. "For all my life, I was always envious of everyone who got to have big birthday parties with all their friends, while _my_ birthdays simply consisted of me and Wayne sharing a pizza. But now, when I finally have a big party surrounded by a bunch of friends, a part of me just wants to be back with Wayne. I know it sounds crazy."

"I don't think it sounds crazy," Hoggle replied. "Wayne was a big part of your life for a long time. It's not wrong to miss him."

"I just wish….there was a way for me to have both," Stacey admitted, sitting down. "To have a birthday that I can share with Wayne _and_ my friends. But instead, it looks like it's either one or the other for me."

Hoggle sighed heavily, unable to think of something to say that could make her feel better. All he could think to do was sit down beside her and place a sympathetic hand on her knee. For a long moment, the two friends sat in silence, simply looking up at the sky. Finally, Stacey reached out and casually draped an arm around Hoggle's shoulders.

"For the record, Hoggle? I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah," Hoggle nodded in agreement. "I'm glad you're here, too."

* * *

 **AN:** Does anyone want to see this anthology series continue? If so, I am accepting prompts for future drabbles. Feel free to send me a request.


	3. Together

**1970**

Wayne Faber wrapped his faded scarf tightly around his neck as he slid off the bar stool in Ray's Place.

"Heading home already, Mr. Faber?" the bartender asked, pausing from her task of wiping off the counter to smile warmly at him.

"Yes, I probably should head out before it gets too bad outside," Wayne replied, nodding to the front window where heavy snowflakes were starting to fall.

"Alright then," the bartender said. "Have a safe trip home. And… please remember that our offer is still open. If you want some company tomorrow, you're more than welcome to join Max and me for dinner. We'll be having Filet Mignon."

"Thank you, Beatrice," Wayne stated. "I'll certainly think about it. Merry Christmas."

"And a Merry Christmas to you, too," Beatrice returned.

Without another word, Wayne headed out of the old bar and into the snow to begin his walk home.

As he made his way down the street, he found himself deep in thought. This was not the first year when Beatrice had invited him to join her and her family for Christmas dinner. She had been extending the invite to him every year without fail for the past few years. He couldn't pretend he was unappreciative of the gesture, of course. He knew that she was motivated by a desire to make sure he wasn't alone on Christmas. Especially since Wayne no longer spent the holiday with his parents.

Five years ago, his mother had passed away unexpectedly from a heart attack. Less than a year afterwards, his father's dementia had progressed to the point when he needed to start living in a nursing home. While Wayne had initially made an effort to return to his home-town to visit his ailing father around this time of year, it was always a difficult time for him. Particularly when it came to the subject of his younger brother. The memory of what had happened that dark day would forever haunt Wayne, especially since he knew he could never tell anyone the truth behind his brother's disappearance. Nobody would believe him if he even tried.

And then, during his last visit home, his father had experienced a particularly bad episode and ended up asking Wayne when his brother would stop by, too. After that incident, Wayne had simply stopped visiting and only kept in touch through the occasional phone call. But this year, the customary Christmas card his father always sent had never arrived. Wayne could only conclude this meant his father's condition had deteriorated to the point when he might not remember he even had a son. While it did hurt to know his father probably didn't remember him, Wayne couldn't help but envy him a bit. It meant his father was free of the pain of never knowing what became of his younger son.

Eventually, Wayne had reached his small house. After hanging his wet coat and scarf on the coatrack by the door, he made his way into the kitchen, turning on the lights as he went. Upon reaching the kitchen, he fetched a pitcher from the refrigerator, which contained the mulled cider he had prepared earlier in the day. Wordlessly, he poured some into a chipped mug before heating it up in the microwave he'd bought recently. Once the drink had been warmed up, he continued on into his den, which was decorated with just a simple tree.

With a heavy sigh, Wayne sat down in his armchair, where he began slowly sipping his hot drink and looking around the otherwise vacant room. After a few moments, he glanced out the window and simply stared out at the falling snow. For not the first time that day, he thought of his brother and wondered what he was doing now.

* * *

Down in the Underground, Jareth stood at the window of the small cottage nestled in the middle of the Labyrinth's Firey Forest, staring out at the blanket of snow that covered everything in sight. One would only have to look at him to know he was deep in thought. It wasn't until he felt the gentle touch to his arm that he snapped out of his musings. Blinking, he turned to take in the face of his smiling wife.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Susan surmised.

"I know I shouldn't be," Jareth commented with a shrug. "It's been years since that day. I'm sure he's forgotten all about me by now."

"Now, you know that's not true," Susan replied, shaking her head while wrapping her arms around him. "He was your brother. I'm sure he misses you just as much as you miss him."

Jareth didn't comment on that statement, but he instinctively leaned into Susan's embrace, draping a loving arm around her as well. After a pause, he turned his head to gently kiss the top of her head.

"Come on," Susan coaxed gently, pulling Jareth away from the window and closer to the cottage's hearth, where a crackling fire was burning. "Let's try not to focus on the negatives tonight. You were the one who said that, in your native land, this was a time for joy and happiness. So let's try to simply enjoy this moment. After all, it's been a while since we had the chance to have a quiet moment with all three of us."

"I suppose it has been," Jareth agreed. "Ever since that accursed Agnostic started invading….."

Jareth's words were cut off by the sound of a babbling baby. In unison, Jareth and Susan looked down at the baby girl sitting nearby, who was busy chewing away at one of the rings of her stacking ring toy. As if she could sense her parents' stares, Baby Stacey looked up at them, her blue eyes filled with delight.

"Well, now," Jareth laughed, bending down to pick up his daughter. "Aren't _you_ having fun?" Without hesitation, he conjured up a small crystal ball, which he transformed into a crown of holly sprigs that he carefully placed atop Baby Stacey's head. "There we are. A proper festive crown for a little princess."

"It certainly suits her," Susan complemented, beaming at her husband and infant daughter. "It's a shame the current climate is what it is. We could have thrown her a ball, so everyone could see how beautiful she looks."

"Who says we can't have one right now?" Jareth retorted, a large smile affixed to his face. "Whoever said we needed a large guest list to have a ball? Why, I don't have to look any further than this small cottage to find the two most beautiful dance partners in the entire Underground."

Jareth, his smile growing even wider at the sound of Susan's exuberant laughter, turned to the baby girl in his arms.

"What do you say, Princess Stacey? May I have this dance?"

With that, Jareth began to twirl about the cottage, cradling Baby Stacey in his arms while humming a soft tune. After a few moments of this, he seamlessly reached out for Susan, pulling her into the dance so the three of them were moving rhythmically around the room.

 **Twenty Four Years Later**

Jareth woke up with a start, sitting up in his bed. Taking in his surroundings, he saw that he was in that same woodland cottage where he had spent that blessed Christmas Eve with Susan and Baby Stacey years ago. For a brief moment, he thought he was still in his dream, but he then remembered that wasn't the case as the fog of sleep lifted from his brain, allowing him to remember how the old cottage had recently been restored, removing all evidence of the Agnostic's fatal attack on the structure, which had occurred two months after the events of the dream he'd just had. The cottage served a new purpose now, as a place where he and his newly reunited brother could live together.

Immediately, Jareth turned to the second bed that was positioned next to his, only to find it was empty. But before he could call out for the bed's missing occupant, Wayne appeared from behind the curtain that separated the cottage's sleeping area from the main room.

"Oh, you're already awake," Wayne observed, a smile forming on his face. "I was just coming to wake you up."

"Good morning, Wayne," Jareth greeting, returning his long-lost brother's smile.

"I think you mean Merry Christmas," Wayne pointed out. "It's Christmas morning, remember?"

"Of course," Jareth chuckled. "I remember."

"Here," Wayne continued, taking a seat on the edge of Jareth's bed. "I brought you something to help wake you up a bit."

It was only then that Jareth noticed Wayne was carrying a serving tray containing two mugs filled with a pleasant smelling drink. Without a word, he accepted the mug Wayne offered him. But his expression shifted when he took a short sip of the drink.

"Mulled cider," Jareth whispered in wonderment.

"You remember, don't you?" Wayne asked hesitantly.

"Do I remember that's what our mother used to make us on Christmas morning when we were boys? Of course I remember. I'm just….surprised you still make it."

"It's a tradition I've kept alive all these years," Wayne explained. "I even still use Mom's recipe."

For a time, the two brothers simply sat and drank their mulled cider in silence, thinking back to their boyhood days.

"I miss them," Jareth finally admitted.

"Yeah," Wayne agreed heavily. "I miss them, too."

Before anything more could be said, Wayne and Jareth heard the distinctive sound of someone knocking on the cottage's front door. Together, they headed out into the cottage's main room to answer it. Upon opening the door, they were greeted by the sight of the now full-grown Stacey, smiling broadly at them in greeting.

"Good morning!" she greeted. "And Merry Christmas!"

"Same to you, Stacey," Wayne replied, moving in for a hug.

"We didn't expect you here so early," Jareth said, his own smile plastered to his face.

"I know you said you'd be coming to the castle later on," Stacey explained. "But I just couldn't wait to see you two. Considering this is the first time we'll all be together on Christmas.

"That's right, it _is_ the first time all three of us are together, isn't it?" Wayne acknowledged. "We really do have a lot of lost time to make up for, don't we?"

At that moment, an unreadable expression formed on Jareth's face. Briefly, he simply looked at Stacey as she continued talking with Wayne. Then, moving slowly, he approached her, conjuring up a crystal ball that he turned into a crown of holly sprigs, which he presented to Stacey.

"Thanks, Dad!" Stacey exclaimed. "It's beautiful!" Without hesitation, she placed it atop her head and beamed up at him. However, her smile slightly shifted when she noticed the expression on Jareth's face. "What?"

"Nothing," Jareth said, trying to hold back his mirthful tears. Without another word, he leaned forward to place a fatherly kiss on Stacey's forehead. "Merry Christmas, Stacey."

"Merry Christmas, Dad," Stacey replied, pulling him into a warm hug.


End file.
